Prohibido deseo
by Zuzu de Oz
Summary: Cuando Jashin queda atrapado siendo el niñero de su pequeño primo Hidan y sus molestos amigos, todo parece una receta para comenzar a morir lentamente, sin embargo, todo cambia cuando uno de esos niños parece más interesante que el resto. Iba a irse directo al infierno.


_**Prohibido deseo**_

 _Naruto, así como sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: YAOI, SHOTA, LIME, Si cualquiera de estos temas te incomoda, da vuelta atrás y no leas, es mejor para todos, si te gusta, ¡Adelante!_

*— *— *

 _Día 1_ :

En aquella cálida tarde de verano, Jashin, un joven gótico de estrafalaria apariencia, cabellos plateados, ojos rojizos y pálida piel, se encontraba –de mala manera, cabe decir- haciendo limpieza por su casa o más bien la de sus parientes, mientras que dentro de su enfurecida mente deseaba fervientemente que le recordaran porque estaba haciendo tal cosa en vez de estar disfrutando su merecido fin de semana, como si un hombre joven y guapo de apenas dieciocho años como él no tuviera algo mejor que hacer que cuidar de su primo y sus amigos, quienes para colmo no pasaban de los doce, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esta situación? Ah sí, ahora lo recordaba:

Los padres de su pequeño primo Hidan habían salido a una cena o algo así (no había prestado mucha atención, honestamente) y con tal que su tesoro no se quedara solo esa noche le habían permitido hacer una pijamada con todos sus amigos del instituto, entonces no había tenido más opción que quedarse de niñero, encima había sido una orden que no daba oportunidad a rechazos, ya que al morir su padres, sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de él y debía obedecerlos como si de sus progenitores se tratase.

Ahora estaba casi entrada la noche, la puesta de Sol ya podía apreciarse a través de algunos altos edificios de la ciudad, pronto comenzarían a llegar los invitados a la reunión que, según le había dicho Hidan, eran diez niños, ¡Diez! ¡Tendría que cuidar en total a diez niños prepubertos latosos todo el fin de semana! Lanzó un quejido en voz alta, iban a ser unos largos días.

. . .

Pasados unos minutos de aquel episodio de frustración y que finalmente terminara la limpieza que luego esos niños se encargarían de ensuciar nuevamente, el sonido de una bocina de automóvil se escuchó fuera de su ventana, lo que le hizo asomarse por ésta; al hacerlo vio como de un auto bajaban dos de los amigos del albino menor, un chico rubio con una coleta alta y otro un poco más bajo de cabello rojo, si no mal recordaba eran Deidara y Sasori, dos niños que a su corta edad eran apasionados del arte y soñaban con ser artistas reconocidos, aún cuando sus conceptos de arte los hicieran estar discutiendo cada cinco minutos. Luego de ellos enseguida llegaron otros dos, éstos a pesar de que debían tener once y doce eran mucho más altos que los demás, uno era llamado Kakuzu mientras que el otro tenía por nombre Kisame, castaño y peliazul respectivamente; en opinión de Jashin, ellos dos eran sin duda los más raros del grupo, no sólo por su apariencia física, sino por sus peculiares personalidades, un adicto al dinero (que seguramente sería un gran empresario) y un amante de los animales, en especial los marinos, pero que entre ambos podían ser verdaderamente una bomba sádica.

Al saludarse los cinco, no tardaron en aparecer otros dos, ellos eran considerados los mejores amigos de todo el instituto y quizás hasta de la colonia, Yahiko y Nagato, ambos pelirrojos. Jashin suspiró desde la ventana, en total habían llegado seis y contando a su primo eran siete, si no se equivocaba sólo faltaban Obito e Itachi, ambos primos y descendientes de la familia Uchiha, uno de los apellidos más poderosos de la ciudad, pero entonces con ellos dos serían sólo nueve, faltaba uno, ¿Quién sería la nueva amistad de su primo?

Tras esa escena se quitó de la ventana, a juzgar por el ruido de abajo los menores ya habían entrado a la casa, así que con mucha pesadez se decidió a bajar para ''saludar'' (o más bien asegurarse que no echaran a perder todo su esfuerzo). Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba pensando en todo lo que tendría que sufrir por culpa de esos engendros y en que tendría que poner a prueba sus nulas habilidades en la cocina, esperaba no incendiar la casa, o mejor, tal vez si la incendiaba con los niños adentro...

—¡Wow, miren! —exclamaron Deidara y Hidan al mismo tiempo, captando la atención del mayor quien ya iba por el último escalón.

Jashin miró hacia donde había provenido el grito y vio a todos los niños amontonados en la ventana como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo en la calle, por lo que se decidió a disfrutarlo también; fuera de su casa había una enorme limusina color negro que brillaba a pesar de la escaza luz del día, los vidrios estaban polarizados así que no podía verse hacia el interior, sin embargo, no tardó en adivinar que se trataba del transporte Uchiha, seguramente Obito e Itachi habían llegado. La puerta de la limosina se abrió dejando ver a un hombre trajeado de piel pálida y cabello negro, un sello cien por ciento Uchiha; el hombre se acercó a la puerta trasera que daba a la casa y la abrió dando paso a quienes fueran a descender y, tal como pensó, los niños Uchiha se encontraban ahí.

Se quitó de la ventana y fue a abrir la puerta principal para que las pequeñas celebridades entraran, pero para su curiosidad, éstos se bajaron del auto mas no se acercaron a la casa, más bien parecían ver el interior, como si hubiera algo o alguien y estuvieran tratando de bajarle.

—Espera... ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Yahiko presentando una visible emoción.

—No me digas que... ¡Sí es él! ¡Zetsu vino con ellos! —exclamó esta vez Kisame, haciendo que todos los chicos fueran contagiados por su alegría.

El albino no entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese tal Zetsu? Volvió su vista al auto y su respuesta llegó por sí sola: Siendo ayudado por los primos Uchiha, un joven de cortos cabellos verdes bajó también del transporte, pero eso no era todo, claramente podía ver que la piel del muchacho no era normal, era blanca, pero también negra... ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Quién era? Lucía temeroso y de lejos pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa hacia sus primos. Los niños que miraban desde adentro prácticamente empujaron al mayor y corrieron hasta el trío, mas todos se enfocaron en el bicolor una vez que llegaron, abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza, como si fuera un gatito al que mimaban o algo así, pero él no salía de su asombro, era sin duda algo muy inusual de ver.

—Debemos felicitarlos, Itachi y Obito, para que lograran traerlo es una misión imposible —dijo Kakuzu, dándole una leve palmada en la espalda al peliverde.

—No fue fácil, pero logramos sacarlo de su habitación —respondió Obito con una gran sonrisa.

—No hablen como si no me gustara venir a verlos... —la voz del chico atrajo la atención de todos, era una voz aguda y suave pero a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar por su timidez, era de un timbre lo suficientemente alto, algo dentro del niñero hizo clic al escucharlo, pero no supo muy bien qué—. Saben que no puedo salir mucho por mi condición...

Nadie dijo más al respecto, un silencio se hizo entre los presentes causando una inmensa curiosidad en Jashin, tanto misterio lo estaba matando, quería saber cuál era la condición del muchacho, de lo que estaban hablando, ¿Por qué no quería salir nunca a pasear con sus amigos si a leguas se notaba que éstos le querían mucho? Quería saberlo todo y ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo obsesivos que parecían sus pensamientos.

Después de aquella escena el primero en romper el silencio fue Obito, animándolos a todos a entrar a la casa para empezar el festejo, entonces la limusina se despidió de ellos y retomó su camino.

El albino mayor se quedó parado en la puerta para saludar a todos y más allá de lo que se pudiera pensar, saludó a todos con ánimo y camaradería, si bien se hartaba de tener que cuidar niños en vez de salir de fiesta, la verdad es que se llevaba bien con ellos, eran un desastre total, cosa que él también era y en ocasiones al juntarse podía representar todo un peligro para lo sociedad. Estaba riendo por eso sin darse cuenta, cuando de pronto una mirada fija en él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al bajar su vista su corazón se detuvo, pues unos expresivos ojos dorados lo miraban con fijeza. Entonces, sin saber muy bien que hacer se puso en cuclillas para darla la mano:

—Bienvenido, soy Jashin y estaré a cargo de ustedes el fin de semana, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo —explicó mientras le extendía la mano como una señal de saludo.

El pequeño peliverde le miró un poco más pero no tardó en sonreír y estrechar la mano del mayor suavemente, al parecer le había caído bien pues el agarre duró más de lo que el albino pensaba.

—Gracias, mi nombre es Zetsu Uchiha —dijo en respuesta el niño con una gran sonrisa que al mayor encantó por completo, incluso haciéndole olvidar de momento que también era un Uchiha. Luego de ello se soltaron la mano y Jashin se levantó para cerrar la puerta.

La tarde pasó veloz, el mayor hizo una cena que constaba de panqueques, helado y leche achocolatada para todos los niños e incluso él les robó un poco, todo sin despegar la mirada del más nuevo del grupo; ese chico era raro, mucho más raro que Kisame y Kakuzu, pero a diferencia de ellos Zetsu le parecía una rareza bella, era como el día y la noche en una persona, sin mencionar que sus ojos y su cabello parecían hacer una hermosa escena de un día soleado en un prado verde, quizás por eso le había llamado la atención, porque representaba todo lo que él no era.

Trató de quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza en el momento, Zetsu era un niño de unos once o doce años, amigo de su primo menor, no podía pensar en que le gustaba, fuera cual fuera el modo de ello. Podía ser malo, podía ser un dolor de cabeza para sus tíos, podía ser un rebelde sin causa, incluso un lujurioso que se acostara con todo aquello que se moviera mientras tuviera pene, pero nunca, NUNCA, con un niño y menos que fuera amigo de su primo. ¡Ah! No podía pensar en eso, era todo, tenía que pasar página e ir a otra cosa. Al ver que todos habían terminado de cenar aprovechó la oportunidad y dio un par de palmadas.

—Muy bien, niños, hoy fue un gran día pero deben irse a la habitación, si necesitan ir al baño Hidan los lleva.

Ante los abucheos de los niños y el quejido del albino menor, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió mientras los llevaba de regreso a la habitación, él único que no hizo protesta fue Zetsu, quien acató órdenes sin rechistar, cosa que no pasó por alto para el mayor.

Jashin suspiró una vez que quedó solo en la cocina y miró a su alrededor el desastre que había, tendría que limpiar de nuevo el área. Primero comenzó por poner los platos en el lavavajillas y luego se puso a limpiar la mesa, en esos momentos podría estar en una fiesta, pero no, estaba limpiando el desastre de unos mocosos.

—Podría estar pasándola bien con algún chico sexy —murmuró en voz alta, pero sólo una imagen vino a su cabeza, ocasionando que dejara su tarea de limpiar en ese mismo instante. Al pensar en aquello, la imagen de un chico aproximadamente seis o siete años menor que él había inundado su cabeza, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué había sido eso? Él no era un maldito pedófilo, o eso pensaba, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en ese pelo verde, esa piel de yin y yang, así como esos soles que adornaban su ya de por si hermoso rostro... Mordió su labio y golpeó la mesa ligeramente, de seguro era el sueño, sí, eso tenía que ser.

Dejó la cocina tal como estaba y se decidió a limpiar al día siguiente cuando los gritos infantiles no le dejaran ni escuchar sus sucios pensamientos. Subió a prisa las escaleras y se encerró de un portazo en su habitación, en la cual una vez entró se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba agobiado por todo, por el trabajo que representaba ser niñero y por no poder ir a divertirse como cualquier adulto joven, pero aún peor, estaba agobiado porque ese niño extraño no salía de su mente.

Golpeó la cama antes de levantarse para desvestirse y ponerse encima tan sólo un delgado pantalón de pijama y acto seguido se quitó las sábanas para meterse debajo de ellas, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa:

—Quizás platillos con tanta carne que podría tapar mis arterias... O ese chico rubio con quien me acosté el otro día... No, ni siquiera me gustaba tanto... Mmm... o quizás Zet... ¡Basta!

No podía entender como ese niño se había metido tanto en su cabeza, con tan sólo un apretón de manos y una sonrisa se había grabado para siempre en su estúpido cerebro y ahora no podía sacárselo, pero lo más preocupante no era eso, para nada, lo peor del asunto era que en su mente no podía pensar en ninguno de sus anteriores amantes, pues su degenerada mente cambiaba a esa persona por el peliverde y eso no era nada, pero nada sano.

Zetsu... Su pelo verde esparcido ligeramente en la almohada, sus ojos dorados brillando aún más, su mejilla blanca completamente sonrojada y la negra igual de caliente, aunque no pudiera apreciarse del todo; su dulce voz diciendo su nombre, impaciente, esperando que él se acercara y lo acariciara... Que lo...

—¡¿EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?! —se gritó sin poder contenerse, ni siquiera le preocupó despertar a los menores. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero eso no fue siquiera lo peor... Tardó en animarse a mirar hacia abajo, sin embargo, al hacerlo lentamente y con mucho pánico, se dio cuenta de que ese sucio pensamiento le había provocado una erección.

¿Era en serio? ¿Tan terrible karma tenía? Bueno, quizás era un castigo por todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía ser tan cruel la vida con él, mira que excitarse con un niño... ¡Sonaba peor dicho así, mierda!

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? No quería bañarse con agua fría a esas horas y ya que su mente no le daba tregua tendría que hacerlo del modo tradicional. Se bajó apenas un poco el pantalón para liberar su miembro y con su mano comenzó un vaivén que pronto se fue haciendo más rápido, quería terminar eso cuanto antes... Pero nada.

Gruñó frustrado pues a pesar de semejante erección no lograba darse suficiente placer, estaba desesperado, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Fue entonces cuando su mente se transportó a otro lugar, esa fantasía enferma volvió; imaginó al joven ojidorado ahí junto a él, experimentando un placer nunca antes vivido para su pequeño y virginal cuerpo. Un gruñido escapó de los labios del mayor al pensar en que el pequeño no había sido tocado antes y en la posibilidad de que él fuera el primero. Lo imaginó rogándole que le enseñara, con sus mejillas rojas, su cuerpo temblando de nervios y placer, sus ojos llenos de deseo y temor... Su cuerpo puro haciéndole un espacio al suyo, sucio y digno de un demonio, no apto para tomar a ese ángel. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en su interior? Delicioso, cálido, así debería sentirse el paraíso, uno que él nunca visitará.

Gimió más alto mientras su mano iba aumentando nuevamente el ritmo, con tan sólo pensar en el menor su pene se endureció más y unas pocas gotas de líquido pre-seminal comenzaron a mojarle.

Zetsu, Zetsu gritando su nombre mientras él se abría paso en su dulce interior, podía ver esos ojos llenos de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo le pedía que continuara y él no se hacía del rogar, lo abrazaba por su delgada cintura mientras comenzaba a embestirlo lento pero profundo, sintiendo como esas suaves paredes lo presionaban haciéndole sentir el mayor de los placeres. ''Jashin, Jashin'' era lo que repetía una y otra vez, tan perdido en el placer como él, abrazándole y tocándolo con sus pequeñas manos mientras ambos gemían el nombre del otro en ese pequeño espacio que dejaban entre sus cuerpos. Su erección era firmemente apretada por el menor, mientras que el miembro de éste soltaba abundante pre-seminal en su liso vientre, sabía que no iba a aguantar más y él tampoco, quería que llegaran juntos, estaba a punto, por ello llevó su mano al pene del bicolor y lo masturbó mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas de manera bestial, los gemidos de ambos eran incontrolables, era el final; Zetsu exclamó muy alto su nombre, en un grito que al albino se le antojó de lo más excitante y esto combinado a la forma como comenzó a estrujarle luego del orgasmo lo llevaron hasta su propio final, haciendo que tras una profunda y certera embestida dejara ir su semen dentro del chico peliverde.

—¡Ah, Zetsu! —gritó en el momento, se había venido en su mano con abundancia.

Siguió acariciándose hasta que terminó por salir todo, no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo así de potente desde... Nunca, y tan sólo por una fantasía. Miró su mano y suspiró antes de tomar un pañuelo de la mesa de al lado para limpiar aquel desastre y luego volver a subirse el pijama, ahora sólo quería dormir, después de semejante acto.

Acaba de masturbarse, pensando en el amigo de su primo, en un niño de doce años. No podía haber caído más bajo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que era un enfermo.

El problema más grande es que ahora tenía claras un par de cosas: Una, era un maldito pedófilo, y dos, que tanto él como Zetsu estaban perdidos...

Porque ahora debía llevar esa fantasía a la realidad como fuera.

 ** _FIN DE CAPÍTULO._**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, continuación pronto, ¡Se agradecen sus opiniones!_


End file.
